clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper
Rockhopper, (more commonly known as RH or Captain Rockhopper) is a friendly pirate and a sailor who regularly sails to Club Penguin Island mostly after his ship, The Migrator. He is always accompanied by his Red Puffle, Yarr. You can also get a Rockhopper stamp for being in the same room as him. His ship is only docked at the Beach on special Club Penguin parties or events. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island. When he comes to Club Penguin Island, he gives away a free item and sells other items to member penguins in the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. The catalog includes items such as pirate hats, telescopes, backgrounds, etc. Penguins can sometimes see Rockhopper in random places in random servers whenever he docks at the Beach on Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Secrets - Rockhopper. Rockhopper's favorite Club Penguin game is Mancala. Players can receive a free gift from Rockhopper by clicking what is usually the "Add Buddy" icon on his Player Card. This free gift was an Eyepatch before 2007. After that, it was a giveaway background with his autograph. He and Aunt Arctic tie as the 3rd Mascot you can add to your buddy list. Rockhopper hosted Rockhopper's Quest in February 2012. 's in-game sprite.]] In the Club Penguin Animated Short Series *Rockhopper is seen watching a movie at The Stage in Best Seat In The House. *He appears again on the Night Club Rooftop with Yarr in The Party Starts Now. Rockhopper's Possible Relatives Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only Penguins to have beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to Penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great, good and the best Card Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." In addition, Rockhopper built the migrator and Sensei built the Dojo (they both built rooms). But when first asked, Rockhopper replied "Sensei? Who's Sensei?" In the latest edition of the newspaper, a penguin asked Sensei, "Did you meet Rockhopper?" and Sensei replied that he trained Rockhopper and other pirates. Sensei also had tea with Rockhopper. Also, Rockhopper and Sensei wear hats to represent their positions in Club Penguin. It means that Rockhopper and Sensei have some friendship relation. Or it seems Sensei might be related. Trivia *In one of Rockhopper's stories he says he is going up to the Crow's Nest even though he is scared of heights. *He often talks in ALL CAPS in-game, this is mainly to make is seem like he is yelling. *If the unlockable isnt counted, RH and Gary the Gadget Guy have given out the most backgrounds. *He will occasionally change his own background. *During Rockhopper's Quest he told many different stories to the penguins that got to meet him. One of the stories went like this: Rockhopper was just sailing along on his ship, when all of a sudden BAM! He had crashed into something! He checked to see if the ship was OK, and he realized that the anchor had been dropped by accident! He went back into the Migrator and had cake and cream soda. *He has the Dark Black color but never uses it. *He is the easiest character to meet, as he comes to 3-8 parties a year. *He is the oldest clubpenguin mascot, even appearing in the beta party. Gallery Rockhopper's In-game Avatar Rockhopper in game real.PNG|Rockhopper, in Club Penguin, chatting. Rockhopper's Player Card Rockhopper card.png|Rockhopper's old Player Card (2005-2010) rockhopper-player-card-club.png|Rockhopper's old Player Card with Yarr (2005-2010) Rockhoppersolo.png|Rockhopper's new Player Card (2011-Present) Rockhopper1.6.PNG|Rockhopper's new Player Card with Yarr (2011-present) REAL PIC!.PNG|A strange glitch that happened at The Fair 2010 Rockhopper on buddy list Screenshot 84.png|Rockhopper in a buddy list. Screenshot 118.png|Rockhopper when online. Rockhopper Backgrounds rh2008.PNG|Rockhopper's first background. rh2009.PNG|Rockhopper's second background. rh2011.PNG|Rockhopper's third background. rh2010.PNG|Rockhopper's latest background. Rockhopperertetet.PNG|Rockhopper Background pick-ups. Old.jpg|Rockhopper's first background, before it changed. Apr2011.png|Rockhopper's third background. NewRockhopperBGBackgroundandStuff.png|Rockhopper's newest background. Compared to Sensei RockSei.PNG|A comparison of Rockhopper's and Sensei's in-game sprite's. Rockhopper Spotted Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 3.20.52 PM.png|Rockhopper at Earth Day 2011. Rockhopper9.PNG|Rockhopper spotted at the Island Adventure Party 2011. Rockhopper1.14.PNG|Rockhopper spotted at The Fair 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.29.30 PM.png|Rockhopper spotted at Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.26.19 PM.png|Rockhopper spotted at Holiday Party 2011 again. rh1.png|Rockhopper spotted at Holiday Party 2011 once again. Club Penguin-55.jpg|Rockhopper going crazy with clothes in holiday party 2011 Club Penguin 4.jpg|Rockhopper spotted in the holiday party 2011 Screenshot 85.png|Rockhopper at the Rockhopper Quest 2012 RHspotCP.png|Rockhopper spotted in Rockhopper's Quest Rockhopperandme.jpg.jpg|Rockhopper on Shipwreck Island. Rockhopperagain.jpg.jpg|Rockhopper telling a story. Rockhopperonceagain.jpg.jpg|Rockhopper dancing on the Migrator. RH1.png|Rockhopper spotted during the Rockhopper's Quest. Other Pictures Rockhopper disney.jpg|Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida Rich Captain.jpg|Rockhopper amidst his massive wealth Rockhopper dance.PNG|Rockhopper dancing in a conga line Rockhopper sea migrator.PNG|Rockhopper looking out to sea on board the Migrator Rockhopper pizza.PNG|Rockhopper sitting in a chair at the Pizza Parlor Wreckhopper.jpg|A demolished Migrator Boat.jpg|Rockhopper and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island Rockhopper mancala.JPG|Rockhopper playing Mancala with a green Penguin Rockhopperreturns.png|Rockhopper returning from Rockhopper Island Scared Captain.jpg|Rockhopper shocked by Yarr using the Snow Cannon 3000 RockKey.jpg|Rockhopper pulling a key out of his beard Rockhopper with a penguin.jpg|Rockhopper with a light blue penguin, that could possibly be Bambadee without his Friendship Bracelet or the Penguin on the Exclusive Background. 0124_rockhopper.jpg|A wallpaper with Rockhopper in it 0603_rockhopper_normal.jpg|Another wallpaper with Rockhopper in it Rh latest pc.PNG|Rockhopper playing bumper cars during The Fair 2011 120px-Rockhopper-237x300.png|Rockhopper rockhopper5.png|Rockhopper during the Holiday Party Rockhopper6543.jpg|Rockhopper donating to Coins for Change CPWIKIRH.png|Rockhopper enjoying his Cream Soda with Yarr and showing the Noise Emote Rockhopper at Cinema.PNG|Rockhopper in a movie theater Yarr_Snowball.jpg|After Rockhopper threw a snowball, Yarr would look after it with a telescope Rockhopper yarr 2012.PNG|Rockhopper marching with Yarr on his back into the Viking Cave swing.png|Rockhopper swinging on a rope Captin Rockhopper.png|Rockhopper old look on Player Card Treasurebookfirstpage.png|A penguin holding a Rockhopper toy Landing at the Beach.jpg|Another wallpaper with Rockhopper in it RockhopperCardJitsu.png|In Card-Jitsu after playing a Migrator power card. Thepartystartsnowrh.png|Rockhopper in The Party Starts Now (Song). See also *Rockhopper's Key *Rockhopper's Journal *Rockhopper and the Stowaway *Rockhopper's Rare Items *Rockhopper Cave *Yarr *Penguin *Famous Penguins *Sensei *Migrator *Rockhopper stamp References Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Famous Penguins Category:Rockhopper Category:Penguins Category:Parties Category:Easiest Mascot to Meet Category:Meetable Character Category:The Migrator Category:Homepage Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts